I See You
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock tries to comfort Nyota during a difficult moment in her life and his fiance comes to over to talk. Spock's POV.
1. Unexpected Visit

**A/N: I'm going through a writer's block so 'Alone In The Dark' will be stopped for the moment. SO SORRY!!! To those who really like my stories. Here are a series of two-shots about Spock and Uhura. Form Spock's POV.**

**This story is not part of my 'To Meet and Remember' stories.**

**I don't own anything paramount owns it all(sobs).

* * *

**

Peaceful Moments

'I See You' – Leona Lewis

It is the middle of winter. Christmas is upon us and as usual all of the cadets are…anxious to go back to there homes and spend time with their families. My mother as always would call and wish me a Merry Christmas, but father. Would not say much, he would give me the disapproving stare that would always remind me of how much a disgrace I am to his eyes.

As the wind blew out side the classroom I could not think of anything but the face that would bring me comfort. The emptiness of the class tells me nothing but that she is with her family. Until the door opened. And she came in tears running down her face.

"She died Spock, she's dead." She kept chanting tears running down her face.

"Who Nyota? Who?" I asked her my voice alert to the sound of her voice sorrow clear in her tone.

"My mom. She was coming here to surprise me and…and." She could not finish the sentence. I walked up to her my arms open. She ran down and I rapped my arms around her shivering body.

"I am sorry Nyota. I am so very sorry." Was all I could say.

Her sobs were lessening, the shivering was almost non-existent, and the tears were starting to come to a halt. I felt her move against my arms and I loosened my grip slightly. She looked up eyes red from crying and she said, "I don't know why when something good starts to blossom like our relationship or like me finally being at the end of what I started four years ago and something bad _always _comes and just breaks that little moment of peace.

I looked in her eyes and I saw something I never would see in such an incredible person like Nyota. _Fear. _There was fear in my beloved's eyes a fear that I never knew could take a toll in her life.

"I am afraid Spock. Afraid of what might happen. I just wish I could just hold on to something good and pure in my life and just never let it go." She said all of this while trying to gain some control of her emotions.

Someone knocked on the door. I didn't want to let whoever it was into the room. I just wanted that person to leave, I knew that the person would not leave just because of what was occurring between me and Nyota. Nyota took several deep breaths and nodded me to accept whoever was at the other end. "Enter" I said soon regretting who was coming in.

"Greetings Spock." The young woman stated blankly.

"Greetings T'Pring." I said just as coolly.

I did not know what T'Pring was doing here but I wanted her to leave.

"I was not expecting to see you here. If it is acceptable to ask to what would be matter of your visit?" It was illogical for a Vulcan to hope but here I am hoping for her answer to be different of what I think it is(she has come to tell me that she wants to marry).

"I came here to go over our current engagement." She said. I looked at Nyota out of the corner of my eye and saw hurt return to her features.

"I will take my leave, Commander thank you for your help I shall tell Lieutenant Riker of your adjustments to the warp core." Nyota's voice was filled with pain T'Pring might not have noticed it but I did.

"Of course cadet." I nodded to her. Nyota walked out of the room with a pad an empty note padd and I could hear her muffled sobs until they vanished out of the corridor.

"I have told you this before T'Pring I have released you from our bonds. You have no business here what so ever." I said trying to keep hate and anger out of my voice.

"Yes you did and all I came here to say is I accept your choice to dissolve our bond. Also to say that I am bonded to another. And in can clearly see you have found someone as well." I was surprised to hear her say such things to me.

"I saw how you looked at the _Lieutenant _and understand. We cannot always avoid what we want. I have also heard that she is one of the best in the fleet. And that she is no longer your student. Your mother and I shared many stories over the past week and we grew fond each other. And do not worry your secret is safe with me I give you my word as a Vulcan." I was speechless.

She turned to leave and with one last glance over her shoulder she said, "I really do hope we are friends in the near future Spock." And with that she left.

It took me 30.3 second to realize what I would do next…

Look for Nyota.

* * *

**Second part is up to you. **

**Reviews=Love**

**Questions or suggestions always welcome**

**River  
**


	2. Christmas kiss

**A/N: OK here is the second and last part of this two – shot. If you choose for me to write more on this I will. Now on with the story. And before I forget I don't own anything(poor)(sobs). **

**First part of this story was Spock's POV(Point of View) but this part is from Uhura's POV.**

Fallin' For You – Colby Caillat

As soon as the door closed behind me I broke into a run. I'm completely thank full that the academy was empty(everyone was packing so no one was out or partying). I ran as fast as I could away from his office not caring where I would end up(to be honest I didn't know where my feet where carrying me). As soon as I stopped running I suddenly noticed where I was, Golden Gate Park. I knew I didn't want to be here but still my feet carried me forward to where we usually sat under a tree away form prying eyes. I reached tree and as if by instinct I sat down. I pulled my legs up to my chest trying(miserably) close the freshly open wound from bleeding.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

My head began to rap itself on the song that Spock would play to himself every time he wanted to tell me the little words he is trying so hard to say(I found out when I walked out of his office after tutoring). And all of the sudden the tears finally fell.

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

The song's lyrics swam around inside my head and the tears came down faster.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya__  
_

_I don't know what to do__  
_

_I think I'm fallin' for you__  
_

I putt my head on my knees and closed my eyes hoping I would forget but what I saw was him holding me after the death of my mother. The sincerity in his eyes and the softness of his eyes.

* * *

I felt someone's arms circling me and my head snapped up to see the eyes that I grew to love. I didn't feel like seeing him but as I was about to say something he skillfully beat me to the point, "I know what that looked like but I swear to you that it wasn't." He said with sorrow in his eyes.

"Then what was it suppose to be Spock! Because I know what I heard!" I said letting the hurt and anger in my voice.

"Yes T'Pring came to talk about out bond but it was about dissolving it. She came here today to tell me that she is already bonded to another and due that reason she is releasing me from our arrangement. She saw the way I looked at you as you left and understood that I already had someone that… that… you are the only one that I love and no matter what we go through that will not end or change how I feel for you.

"T'Pring came here and hopes to create a friendship between us and her but that is all."

I looked at him tears running down my cheeks again but this time he was here to wipe them away. He pulled me close and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I never told you what I have wanted to tell you for so long. I love you Nyota. I am in love with you." He said. His eyes started to dance and I knew my tears had stopped as soon as he said those words. I did nothing but smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. As if this was _our _moment of love and confessions it started to snow his hold on my waist tightened slightly and the warmth radiating from his body matched the warmth that filled my heart.

"We should go back to the academy Nyota or we will certainly freeze to death just by sitting here?" he said all of the sudden shivering.

* * *

Walking by a small café we go a glimpse at the TV and saw the local news. 'Misidentification on transport victim. Woman was not Astrid Uhura as we presumed and victim is still a Jane Doe.' I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and soon enough I asked Spock for his comm.

"Who are you calling Nyota?" I heard him ask but I was paying more attention to the answer at the other end of the call.

'Hello?' It was my Baba.

"Hi baba is mama there?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm

'Nyota? What is honey are you alright?' as soon as my mother's voice came through I almost fell down(but Spock might have just caught me).

"Mama I just saw the news did you?" I asked her hoping she had

'Do you mean that transport accident in down town San Francisco? Yes I saw that and just so you know my wallet was stolen the last time I was there.' As my mother explained how her wallet got in a transporter on a now dead person I started to understand.

"But you were here nothing but three weeks ago." I said now realizing how her wallet go stolen.

'I'm sorry about the scare honey bee.' My mother said I smiled as she called me by the name only a very few people can call me.

"Ok mama I have to go but I just wanted to make sure you where alright and ALIVE. I love you and tell baba the same thing." I said hanging up.

"Now would you mind explaining to me how your mother got her wallet stolen?" Spock asked as soon as I gave him his communicator back.

"Well my mom and I went to buy her something she could wear for my baba on their anniversary," I started to say hoping I didn't have to actually explain what type of clothes my mom wanted from a _Victoria's Secrete Store_. Thankfully store he understood. "And as she chose what she was going to buy she placed her wallet on the basket so she wouldn't have to dig through her purse to get it out. And I only turned around for a few minutes and then some girl came and picked out of my mom's basket all of the sudden she looked at the basket and then inside her purse and couldn't find it. And I paid for what she had bought now that you know what happened please do not ask of what she bought I don't even want to remember it." I finished giving him a small smile of relief.

* * *

As we reached his door I was caught of guard by the mistletoe that was hanging on top of the door.

We where now standing almost inside his apartment and he pulled me to him by my waist saying, "Isn't it tradition for young lovers to kiss under a mistletoe?" his voice held a quiet smile. And I answered, "Yes I suppose it is." As soon as I said yes he leaned down and brushed his lips on mine. Between kisses he ordered the door to lock and the sound proofing to activate.

"I think I should take you home to meet my parents." I said once he let go of my lips.

"Are you certain they will…" I cut him off

"They will love you my dad is a hard ass sometimes but he does it because he loves me. So will you come with me home?" I asked expecting him to say yes.

"I would be delighted to meet your family but on one condition." He said serious again.

"Anything"

"You must meet my parents as well."

I smiled and said, "Nothing would please me more than meeting your parents and this is even."

"I love you, Nyota"

"I love you, too Spock" From there I felt like the luckiest woman in the world and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: if you(my readers) want to me to turn this into a long shot please inform me.**

**and remember Reviews=love.**

**any ideas for my other story or stories your ideas are always greatly appreciated.**

**River.  
**


	3. Awareness and Forgiveness

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I've been busy so there it is. This part of 'I See You' is from Uhura's POV. And just so all of you(my readers) know this is how Uhura felt after she left Spock's office when T'Pring showed up.**

**Again I don't own anything(poor). And if I would ZQ would be my best pal. So on with the story.

* * *

**

Big Girls Don't Cry—Fergie

As soon as the door closed behind me I let out a sob and as soon as the first came out the rest wanted to out too. I started to run away from the office that had become more of a 'personal space'(like Spock would call it) for both Spock and myself for most of our after school hours.

I knew he had someone I just didn't know she would announce(parade) being here so soon. I was relieved that the halls where empty(everyone must've been packing for Christmas break) because I would have felt worse if anyone saw me crying.

"Cadet Uhura, are you well?" Came the voice of Spock's soon to be captain, Capt. Pike.

I didn't want anyone to see me cry not even him even if he did treat me like a daughter.

"No, I'm alright," I said hoping he would go but knowing captain Pike he wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily.

"No you are not, any monkey could see that. Come on in to my office and lets talk, ok?" We both knew that I can't resist his fatherly touch. For as long as I have been here(Starfleet Academy) I never could.

"Ok." I said hoping the weight on my shoulders would lightened at least just a little.

The walk to his office was a short one for that I am grateful. He punched in the code and stepped aside to let me in. The door closed and he ordered it to lock.

"Go ahead and have a sit Nyota," We left formalities behind during my second year in the academy, "and tell this old coot what's got you so down in the gutter, ok," he gave me his warm smile and I felt a little better.

I nodded.

"Jim hasn't been hitting on you again has he?" He asked worriedly knowing how Jim Kirk could be.

"No, thankfully he hasn't. And you are not old." I said trying to avoid the current image I saw in Spo… I mean the Commander's office a few moments ago.

"You know that these graying hairs are not just decorations Nyota but a sure sign of experience. Now why don't you tell me what's up. Don't worry take your time no one will be coming in anytime soon." He is like a father to me(and not just because he keeps my relationship with Spock a secret), we met while he was still a lieutenant and I was at least a seven years old.

"Ok, I was telling Spock that my mom had died in transport accident. I was in tears and he was giving me the comfort he knew I deserved at such a delicate time. Not even five minutes had passed that someone had knocked on the door. I was hoping that whoever it was would just go away. I thought it was bad enough that my mom just passed away but to make matters worse Spock's fiancé came in as soon as I could catch my breath. I thought she was here for some other reason but my hopes were broken as soon as she said that she was here to 'go over their current engagement'." Pike knew that I was on the verge of tears I took a deep breath and kept going.

"I took my leave and next thing I know you find me in a vulnerable state." I finished breathing a little slower to calm down.

"Ok first things first, sorry about your mom. And second has it ever occur to you that Spock didn't know she was coming," I knew Spock didn't but it still hurt.

I nodded at the captain.

"Ok so you just ran out and you just can't take it anymore," it was a statement and not a question.

I nodded.

"If you need anything else you know I'm here and talk to Spock and straighten everything out, ok?" He said with his warm smile again.

And I nodded and he let me go.

* * *

I made my way to Golden Gate Park. I knew I didn't want to be here but still my feet carried me forward to where we usually sat under a tree away form prying eyes. I reached tree and as if by instinct I sat down. I pulled my legs up to my chest trying(miserably) close the freshly open wound from bleeding. Suddenly I felt someone's arms circling me and my head snapped up to see the eyes that I grew to love.

I didn't feel like seeing him but as I was about to say something he skillfully beat me to the point, "I know what that looked like but I swear to you that it wasn't." He said with sorrow in his eyes.

"Then what was it suppose to be Spock! Because I know what I heard!" I said letting the hurt and anger in my voice.

"Yes T'Pring came to talk about out bond but it was about dissolving it. She came here today to tell me that she is already bonded to another and due that reason she is releasing me from our arrangement. She saw the way I looked at you as you left and understood that I already had someone that… that… you are the only one that I love and no matter what we go through that will not end or change how I feel for you." His eyes were sincere and loving.

"T'Pring came here and hopes to create a friendship between us and her but that is all."

I looked at him tears running down my cheeks again but this time he was here to wipe them away. He pulled me close and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I never told you what I have wanted to tell you for so long. I love you Nyota. I am in love with you." He said. His eyes started to dance and I knew my tears had stopped as soon as he said those words. I did nothing but smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. As if this was _our _moment of love and confessions it started to snow his hold on my waist tightened slightly and the warmth radiating from his body matched the warmth that filled my heart.

"We should go back to the academy Nyota or we will certainly freeze to death just by sitting here?" he said all of the sudden shivering.

* * *

Walking by a small café we go a glimpse at the TV and saw the local news. 'Misidentification on transport victim. Woman was not Astrid Uhura as we presumed and victim is still a Jane Doe.' I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and soon enough I asked Spock for his comm.

"Who are you calling Nyota?" I heard him ask but I was paying more attention to the answer at the other end of the call.

'Hello?' It was my Baba.

"Hi baba is mama there?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm

'Nyota? What is honey are you alright?' as soon as my mother's voice came through I almost fell down(but Spock might have just caught me).

"Mama I just saw the news did you?" I asked her hoping she had

'Do you mean that transport accident in down town San Francisco? Yes I saw that and just so you know my wallet was stolen the last time I was there.' As my mother explained how her wallet got in a transporter on a now dead person I started to understand.

"But you were here nothing but three weeks ago." I said now realizing how her wallet go stolen.

'I'm sorry about the scare honey bee.' My mother said I smiled as she called me by the name only a very few people can call me.

"Ok mama I have to go but I just wanted to make sure you where alright and ALIVE. I love you and tell baba the same thing." I said hanging up.

"Now would you mind explaining to me how your mother got her wallet stolen?" Spock asked as soon as I gave him his communicator back.

"Well my mom and I went to buy her something she could wear for my baba on their anniversary," I started to say hoping I didn't have to actually explain what type of clothes my mom wanted from a _Victoria's Secrete Store_. Thankfully he understood. "And as she chose what she was going to buy she placed her wallet on the basket so she wouldn't have to dig through her purse to get it out. And I only turned around for a few minutes and then some girl came and picked out of my mom's basket all of the sudden she looked at the basket and then inside her purse and couldn't find it. And I paid for what she had bought now that you know what happened please do not ask of what she bought I don't even want to remember it." I finished giving him a small smile of relief.

* * *

As we reached his door I was caught of guard by the mistletoe that was hanging on top of the door.

We where now standing almost inside his apartment and he pulled me to him by my waist saying, "Isn't it tradition for young lovers to kiss under a mistletoe?" his voice held a quiet smile. And I answered, "Yes I suppose it is." As soon as I said yes he leaned down and brushed his lips on mine. Between kisses he ordered the door to lock and the sound proofing to activate.

"I think I should take you home to meet my parents." I said once he let go of my lips.

"Are you certain they will…" I cut him off

"They will love you my dad is a hard ass sometimes but he does it because he loves me. So will you come with me home?" I asked expecting him to say yes.

"I would be delighted to meet your family but on one condition." He said serious again.

"Anything"

"You must meet my parents as well."

I smiled and said, "Nothing would please me more than meeting your parents and this is even."

"I love you, Nyota"

"I love you, too Spock" From there I felt like the luckiest woman in the world and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here is the following chapter of this now introduced as along length fic(due to some or your wishes of it being turned into a long length fic).**

**Reviews=love**

**and a beta is also welcomed. also any ideas are welcomed as well as suggestions.**

**River.  
**


	4. Call Home

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this next chapter. But have no fear this story is back. Here is the next chapter. Oh just in case no one new this is from both Spock and Uhura's POV.**

**And again I own nothing of this story. Paramount does.

* * *

**

(Spock POV)

Realize – Colby Caillat

It has been a week and three days since T'Pring's unexpected reappearance into my life. Nyota and I leave for Vulcan in two Terran days and to my surprise T'Pring leaves on the same day and has asked us to go with her.

Once I told Nyota she would be meeting my parents she went straight to her quarters and packed all of the necessities I told her I would be taking her to the market (on Vulcan) and buy her at the least three dresses. She kept telling me that it is not necessary. Alas it is my duty to please she-who-is-to-be-my-wife. And to Nyota's request I contacted my parents to notify them of "my" arrival.

(Call to Vulcan)

"_Spock this is a pleasant surprise." My mother said with a warm smile._

"_Good afternoon mother, how are you fairing?" I asked. Mother and I had a routine conversation starting with both of our health, to how my work as a teacher in the academy is going, to questions of my next visit home and last but not least tells me about father's health. Both mother and I know how uncomfortable when she mentions father, but I understand why she was trying._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of you call?" she asked playfully._

"_If I may ask, how is father fairing?" I saw her reaction to my unexpected query and answered;_

"_He is fairing fine. Would you like to speak with him?" she asked hopeful._

"_I, if you will can, like to speak with the both of you" I said. Now growing nervous._

"_Yes of course, just wait a moment." I nodded at my mother._

_I heard a muffled argument and came to the conclusion Nyota was in the kitchen listening in (I told her she could. Due to the fact that both of our excitement was 'eating us alive' as Noyta puts it). She nods at me as if saying 'I will stand by you no matter what.' That gave me some hope._

"_Greetings Spock," my father said._

"_Greetings father," I said. _

"_Father were you aware of T'Pring's desire to terminate her bond to me?" I asked hoping he was. Alas to my disappointment he was not._

"_No, I was not. When did you discover she wanted to be released from your bond and most importantly, Why?" I knew my father was suppressing his anger and disappointment._

"_I discovered this one week and two days ago." I answered as serious as I could (to hide the happiness that came with T'Pring's request. "And as for the 'why?' she came here and told me that she had bonded to another after I left to attend Starfleet Academy." I said still trying to hide my happiness._

"_And do you agree to the separation?" he asked now clearly with more disappointment._

"_Yes, I have agreed to release her." I said. And as expected he was disappointed even further._

"_Then you shall come to Vulcan at once to dissolve the bond. And while you are here we shall find you another mate." My father said his eyes as black as night._

_I looked at my mother who was as disappointed in my father's instruction to bond me to another, then at my father who had the slightest look of hope to find me another mate, and finally I looked at Nyota's face. She was trying to keep her emotions under control but she was failing, the hurt of my father's words were beginning to take their toll on her heart. I could not sit here and let my father hurt her (even if he does not know her…yet)._

"_Mother, father I will depart for Vulcan in two Terran days to dissolve the bond between T'Pring and myself. But I will not agree to another mate." I said looking at Nyota. She smiled at my words, my mother smiled at my words, but father seemed to have an unnatural frown upon his face._

"_I have chosen another to be my mate," I started. "mother do you remember a child named Nyota Uhura?" I asked hopeful._

"_Yes we both do," my father answered._

"_We have been in a relationship that only grew as we matured." I said not caring if my happiness is showing._

"_When did this start?" father asked now beginning to remember the last time he had met Nyota._

"_The first time we met. That first meeting allowed us a friendship that only grew as time went on even if she would not have been granted that blessing of becoming my wife she would have been family." I said now proud of my own words. I signaled Nyota to come and meet them (again)._

"_Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda," She nodded to them._

"_It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Uhura," father said with the least amount of pride in his features. _

"_My, my Nyota how you have grown! No wonder my son took such interest in you. You grew up to be a beauty." Mother exclaimed. I felt my ears go green._

"_Thank you lady Amanda." Nyota said with a smile. The moment last a about fifteen minutes until her comm. started to vibrate._

"_Oh, forgive me I must take my leave looks like my roommate gets in more trouble than she can get herself out of. I will see the both you when we arrive at the Vulcan transport station. And you mister remember that Gaila is as nosy as my brother so be careful when you call." She said with a warm grin. After she left I turned to my parents awaiting my father's lecture about how I have shamed the family by choosing a human mate._

"_Your choice to bond with Miss Uhura is evident. She seems to posses a certain appeal." Father said with a hint of pride in his voice._

"_Thank you father. Mother you have been unusually quiet." I said._

"_Oh, do not worry about me I was just watching this conversation unfold." She smiled at the both of us and stood to leave._

"_Father if it is agreeable to you I wish to discuss the day I left to attend Starfleet." I said._

"_I am agreeable to the conversation," he said._

_For the following hour and a half father and I started mend our broken relationship.

* * *

_

All or Nothing – Theory Of A Dead Man

(Nyota's POV)

Its only been two weeks since T'Pring's surprising appearance in Spock's life. But after knowing why she was here Spock and I talked about going to Vulcan. For an even bigger surprise T'Pring offered to take us with her to Vulcan in two days. After Spock told me about going to see his parents I literally ran to my room and packed all of my necessities but when it came to clothes he said he would buy me at least three no matter how much I protest.

The following will be to contact his parents to tell them we are going to Vulcan. I stood in the kitchen and listened in (he said I could). The conversation started with his mother. I remember his mother, always warm and inviting. Then his father came in to the picture. His father's request for Spock to be bonded to another. I tried to keep my face as composed as possible, Spock knew that Sarek's words hurt. Spock soon explained why he was not going it marry anyone else, my heart swelled at his revelation. I moment later he called me over and so his parents could see me. After his mother commented on my outer beauty my comm. started to vibrate. I was not surprised to see it was Gaila.

I left his quarters and headed to mine to find Gaila sitting on the bed with two boys. One I could tell was here for her. The other I don't know.

"Hey Ny, this is cadet Kirk and cadet Grant. And they are going to take us out tonight." She said with a smile. And from the way she was holding on to Kirk meant that she was not going to leave him tonight.

"Sorry Gai I need to study tonight," I said trying to get myself out of this, but knowing Gaila she would probably try to stop me. Thank the gods that she can't…not now anyway.

"Oh, ok more for me then," she said with a smile. I suppressed a sigh and took my PADDs with me to the library I actually had to study tonight.

"Hey wait up Uhura!" Grant said.

"No I actually can't I'm late for a study group," I said hoping he would leave me alone.

"Hey why don't you ditch and come home with me?" he said. He actually believes I'm going give him sugar, spice, and everything nice? No the only one who can do THAT with me is Spock I made that promise to him when he found here in San Francisco.

"Sorry I really, really can't," I am desperate to leave his side.

"Now come on you bitch I can screw you better than anyone," he said getting angry.

I began to walk away but he pulled my arm and threw me on the ground behind a large tree in the quad.

He got on top of me with as much strength as I had I kneed him in groin. I pulled out my comm. and called Spock I left the speaker on and as soon as I was about to cry HELP!!!! I heard his faint steps leave his quarters.

Anderson saw the comm. and pushed it away. He began to push my skirt up but then I something push him off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger. tell me what you think**

**I will be posting a new fic that is a crossover between 'Heroes' and 'Star Trek: 2009' it wont be connected to the 'To Meet and Remember' stories that have been posted. if you guys want to find out please don't hesitate to tell me when you review. Also tomorrow maybe my last update until next friday. my dad is taking us to vegas for the week. yayayayayayayay!!!!!!!**

**Thanks again,  
**

**River  
**


	5. Safety

**A/N: Sorry it took so long finals have been a killer and its been hard. But I'm back now. **

**I don't own Star Trek. If did well you know the rest.

* * *

**

Far Away – Nickelback

(Nyota's POV)

I really thought this was it. I was going to loose my womanhood to some lunatic cadet that was hornier than hell and was desperate enough to FORCE sex on a woman. I managed to move one of my legs free. I kneed him in the groin and push him of.

"You little _bitch! _You'll pay for that." He said clearly now very much pissed off.

"Not as much as you are!" I yelled at him knowing that Spock will probably kill him if Cadet Grant Anderson were to rape me. HONESTLY.

I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by my ankle and pulled. I kicked him dead in the face and tried again to crawl away. To no avail.

The second time he pulled me to him he ripped my skirt.

I yelled for whom ever was out there and hoped against hope that Spock would come soon. And as if reading my mind he came running to my rescue.

"Come on now baby no one will come to get you." Anderson said with a dark grin.

"Are you certain of that Mr. Anderson?" We both heard Spock's deep voice from behind, I sighed in relief.

"Oh, uhhh, Commander!" Anderson said clearly now knowing he was probably going to get court marshaled.

"Cadet Uhura, after changing into something more comfortable you will meet me in my office. Am I understood?" Spock said. I knew he was probably both scared and way out of it angry.

I nodded and ran to my room to change.

Thank the gods for Gaila not being here tonight though I do feel bad for the good southern doctor that is Kirk's roommate. McCoy was it?

I walked as fast as I could to Spock's office without wanting to get any attention to myself.

"Commander?" I called as I entered the dark office.

"Computer lock door," Spock said from behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my in an embrace. I turned to look at him and his arms only held me tighter. I managed to wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for what seemed to be for dear life.

"Nyota, I…I cannot tell you how sorry I am," he started to say. He felt _guilty _for what happened?

"Spock you had nothing to do with what happened. You have nothing to apologize for." I said trying to sooth him.

"I should have walked you home." He said.

"Hey, don't you DARE think this is your fault its no one's fault. So stop thinking its your fault because its not." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said and this time it was for thinking this was his fault.

"Its really ok, I'm fine now," I said against his neck.

"Can we sit down?" I asked. He nodded and sat at his desk.

"Nyota, are sure you are alright?" he asked

"Yes. Are you?" I asked and he knew what I meant.

"I will be do not worry." I said. I stood up from my seat and went to sit on his lap. He instantly placed his head on my chest where my heart is suppose to be. His arms wound themselves around my waist. I let my left arm where it was on his shoulder holding him around his neck and I was running the fingers on my right hand brush his hair. It wasn't to soon when

I felt my tears fall.

He held me tighter, and I shook trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm going to write a full report on this." I said now serious. There would be time for tears later, when we were alone in his apartment.

I felt him nod on my chest.

"Lights," he called out.

I removed myself out of his lap and sat back in my seat. He stood and handed me a PADD.

"I shall call in Capt. Pike," he said, I nodded.

I heard as he dialed up Capt. Pike and heard some of their conversation as I tried to put what happened to me into words. I have to admit it was harder to do than I thought it would be. But I had to do it. I will not let that monster be kept free a moment longer. It was a Friday night and it was still young. Pike would be over as soon as he can. I really like Pike. He is so much like my father. And its comforting to know that he is here whenever you need to talk. And I'm saying this not just because he knows about the relationship between Spock and I but because he really is a dear friend.

I heard a knock on the door I stiffened.

"Come," Spock called. And in came Pike.

Pike seemed like he ran his way here because he was breathless when he came in.

"Nyota are you ok? Did he hurt you in anyway?" he started. Aside from Spock and Gaila Capt. Pike know my first name and know what the rules are regarding that(not to tell anyone else my first name).

"No Spock came just in time." I said finishing my report on the attack.

"Here, I decided to write a report on the attack instead of waiting for him to attack someone else. And I'm worried that that someone else will be Gaila." I grinned. He grinned back and nodded.

"Ny, right now I suggest that you stay with Spock, if its ok?" Pike said.

"Yes, captain that would be wise. Cadet Anderson may know where Nyota's room is." Spock said. I smiled knowing that that meant, 'No one will lay a hand on her. And if they do they will most likely die."

Pike nodded and walked out my report in hand.

"Oh, and Nyota you may want to go to sickbay. Get checked just incase, even if nothing _actually _happened I don't want to take any chances." He said over is shoulder.

Spock and I both nodded and left to go straight to sickbay.

After I was checked from head to my pinky toe I was able to leave. We stopped by my room first to take some clothes. Thank the lords for Gaila not being there I don't think I would have been able to tell her what happened just yet.

The walk towards his apartment was shorter than I remember. But I didn't care.

"You should probably stay here until we depart for Vulcan." Spock said as he threw me one of his shirts to wear as a nighty.

I nodded. And he gave me the look(worried to be completely honest).

"Spock I'm fine just tired and after what happened I just want to get some sleep." I said. It wasn't a lie, I really was tired. He nodded and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. This wasn't the first time we have laid together in bed(he have not slept together yet and if Gaila asks me again I will probably shoot her) and I hope it wouldn't be the last.

While I waited for him to come out I just laid down and it didn't take long for sleep to take me. I must've been more tired than I thought because he came out just as I was falling into a deep sleep. He pulled down the covers and laid down next to me and pulled me towards his chest. He was warm, like giant teddy bear only no fur or fluffy ears, and honestly I would not change the ears I find them to be really sexy.

We both fell to a comfortable sleep and could not wait for the following week to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Remember thoughts and ideas are always welcome and i'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to be. **

**Reviews=Love.  
**


	6. On Our Way Home

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Major writer's block to get through.**

**I do not own anything. HONEST!

* * *

**

Rhythm Divine – Enrique Iglesias

(Nyota's POV)

It's finally Friday.

The week seemed uneventful and way too long (for me at least). Spock and I packed as much clothes as was necessary after Spock told me not too much. I didn't know why on earth he didn't want me to pack more than half of my traveling case, but I didn't complain. I was open to any new additions Spock may have to expand my wardrobe. He would put them in my case when I wasn't looking if I said that they are either too much or too expensive anyway.

"Can you at least tell me of the place you are going for Christmas break?" Gaila asked for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Gaila for the last time I am not. Why do keep asking that anyway?" I asked trying to keep the location a secret.

"Because, I've heard that your Commander is staying here for the entire break," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Which one?" I asked avoiding the obvious answer.

"The pointy eared one of course." She said her smile growing bigger by the second.

"And Gaila for the last time he is _not_ mine. He is your superior officer and deserves our respect. Not a lusting Orion that can't keep her underwear on every time a hot guy comes…from _anywhere._" I said. She slumped in defeat but knowing Gaila she would probably make the same questions a lot more complex and detailed.

"If you say so. But I still think that _that_ man needs to get laid, _badly._ And you…well you need to get some to. And a _lot _of it too, like a weeks worth of it." She said now far gone in one of her 'you need sex and you need it now speeches.' She has no idea how much I'm getting and how much _he _is getting too.

While Gaila kept on the speech that I have heard since she and Kirk got it on I kept packing for Vulcan.

"Anyway, Ny why don't you get some I mean it's not like you won't enjoy it." She said but I didn't listen. I was to busy in my own little world to be thinking let alone listening to what Gaila had to say after he sex speech. My mind was somewhere in the middle of space thinking of ways not to make a full of myself in front of Spock's parents (even though that is not possible).

"Ny? Ny, have you been listening?" Gaila asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Uh, sure Gaila whatever you say," I absently said to her not really wanting her to give me a lecture on how to have sex.

"Hey, Gai I have to run see you when I get back." I said after I was sure her speech was done.

I nearly ran to Spock's apartment out of campus. When I got there I told him to go over my luggage to see if I had the right things to wear.

"I still think I have a lot more to pack Spock," I said to him as he put his luggage and mine by the door.

"As I said before Nyota you will not need a lot of clothing. You are probably wondering why that is." He said matter of fact.

I nodded.

"I had the impression that you wanted to do some shopping on Vulcan, and thought that you might need the extra space. Plus, my mother had some dresses that she wanted to give you just in case we had to go off world together with father. And _I_ wanted to give you something too." He said trying and failing to control his present happiness.

I smiled at him warmly and he pulled me in to a hug.

"What would I do without you Spock," I asked rhetorically.

He just pulled me in tighter in to the hug. 'You will never have to,' it said.

* * *

(Vulcan)

It's been a while since I've been to Vulcan and the feelings that I thought were gone with time came back with a vengeance.

_Crap!_

I thought have to remain calm

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long had to write the current chapter on 'Unexpected Friends.' **

**Reviews=Love**

**If anyone has any ideas let me know. For the following chapter of Unexpected Friends who do you think should tell their side next? Spock, Vorik, T'Lana, or Nyota.**

**Just to put out there...I am in need of a Beta. Just to put it out there.  
**


End file.
